conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrowdian
The Scrowdian '(in French : Scrowdien, in Scrowdian : Scrowdia ling) is a Germanic language of the Indo-European family. Call also the language of the dragons. Spoken by 1,480,000,000 people in the world. And the official language in the alternative universe of the United Provinces. For history the English have won the Hundred Years War against the French. after the dispute is over will become allies and even merge to be the most powerful country in this world that do not look like geography and also bioversity. Like the existence of dragons, unicorns, griffins, megaconda, anthropomorphic animals, etc ...) The United Provinces is a country in Europe where it is unified France, United Kingdom, Ireland, Belgium, Nederland, Luxembourg are now call the "Provinces". Border with Germania, Italy, Swissy and Ibery. The capital is Orléans. The 17 provinces : France, Brittany, Occitany, Corsica, Belgium, Luxembourg, Holland, England, Scotland, Wales, Man, Ireland, Shetland, Faroe, La Réunion, New Caledonia and Nederlands Antilles. Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphtongue : aɪ ɔj ao Nasalisation : ɛ͂ Rule of phonems m : the sound m is pronounced as in English ('m'id = middle) b : the sound b is pronounced as in English ('b'ows = walk) The sound b is not pronounced Indian β : the sound b is pronounced as in Spanish (pla'b'a = fireplace) p : the sound p is pronounced as in English ('p'ul = thumb) v : the sound v is pronounced as in English ('v'ore = the) f : the sound f is pronounced as in English ('f'line = fin) d : the sound d is pronounced as in French ('d'rako = dragon) ð : the sound th is pronounced as in English (nor'dd = thymus, north) t : the sound t is pronounced as in French (t'i't = ant) n : the sound n is pronounced as in French (n'ar = night) ŋ : the sound ng is pronounced as in English (To'ng'a) ɹ : the sound r is pronounced as in English (da'r = day) (the r is also trill to the American and the Indian) ʁ : the sound r is pronounced as in French (r'ybe = fish) l : the sound l is pronounced as in English ('l'ince = lynx) s : the sound s is pronounced as in English ('s'emana = week) z : the sound z is pronounced as in English ('z'ald = horse) ʃ : the sound sh is pronounced as in English (i'ch = be) ʒ : the sound j is pronounced as in English (j'anvy = janvery) j : the sound y is pronounced as in English ('y'ard = year) ɲ : the sound n is pronounced as in Spanish (sy'gn'o = swan) k : the sound k is pronounced as in English ('c'ryze = heart) g : the sound g is pronounced as in English (ti'g're = tiger) w : the sound w is pronounced as in English ('w'''as = what) ʍ : the sound wh is pronounced as in English (Ƿ'ery = thank you) h : the sound h is pronounced as in English ('h'und = dog) χ : The sound ch is pronounced as in Welsh (ma'rh'en= now) a : the sound a is pronounced as in Italian ('a'quil = eagle) e : the sound e is pronounced as in French (p'e'por= pepper) ɛ : the sound e is pronounced as in English ('ey'n = a /an) i : the sound i is pronounced as in Italian ('i'rle = ear) in america and india do not pronounce y : the sound u is pronounced as in French (h'u'nd = dog) ɪ : the sound ee is pronounced as in English ('ee'x = owl) ə : the sound e is pronounced as in English ('e'dd = up) u : the sound ou is pronounced as in Italian (bl'u''' = blue) o : the sound au is pronounced as in French (cent'au'r = centaur) ɔ : the sound o is pronounced as in French (o'me = how) aɪ : the sound i is pronounced as in English (k'y'fl'y = butterfly) ɔj : the sound oy is pronounced as in English (oyes = eyes) ao : the sound (ow) is pronounced as in Italian (bows = walk) ɛ͂ : the sound in is pronounced as in French (n'in'd = nine) Writing System Grammar Nouns SVO (Eyn kato codez su der tekobo = a cat sleeps on the cushion). Pronouns I = mi, m' me = me You = vi, v', ve He / She = ri / bi, r' /b', re / be We = wi, w', we They = zi, z', ze Verbs Numbers The "en" is pronounced ɛn Rule grammicals The order of the words of this language is SVO This language has only one gender "the neutral" as "the" in English. No need to prescribe the feminine, masculine or neutral gender of the word, that is to say the singulars always written by "der" (for example "the castle = der castol) For plurals like "castles = de castols" is written with "de" and at the end of the word. It's either an "s". same for the article "of". singular is "vore" which is pronounced as in English and plural is "wor" as in English for colors, numbers, genders or places always in front of the word Take the examples: the black cat, the five houses, a young female and the Italian hazelnut would be written: der zard kat, de eg meysons, eyn feminols liong and vore italynd nosetta. for the conjugation in simple future and simple past and more often for predicting something that will happen far away or never in the future and the distant past. That the passive and the progressive is that things are realized directly in the near future or the past. When a secondary r is usually alveolar / ɹ / as in English, it must be after a consonant (b, c, d, f, g, h, k, p, q, s, t, v, w, ƿ) or after a vowel (ɛ, ə) becomes a uvular consonant / ʁ / as in French. Extect if meets (ai, ei, eu), the r is alveolar. A few words to each chapter 1 : Family : Familia Father : Para Mother : Mara Dady, dad, papa : papa mom, mama : mama Brother : brudd Sister : soar Grandfather : Grapara Grandmother : Gramara baby : bebe girl : barny, fita boy : berny cousin : mibrudd, misoar son : fito grandson = grafito little girl = grafita child : quind grandchild = graquind stepbrother : mibrudd stepsister : misoar 2 : time : zine day : dar night : nar the days mundar, mardar, mercudar, jovidar, venudar, saturdar, sondar month : month Janvy, Febry, Mardd, Aƿril, May, Juin, Juiley, Oog, Septembe, Octobe, Novembe, Decembe hour : hor minute : minut second : sekond week : semana year : yard season : saeson spring : spiring summer : sonay autumn : autome winter : inevey 3 : color : color black : zard red : raed white : weyss blue : blu orange : orange grey : gring brown : braon violet : violet pink : rose sky blue : sceblu magenta : magenta cyan : cyan green : graen yellow : narhane 4 : Animals : animols ! if it's a male, add "o" at the end of the word. If it's a female, it's "a". cat : kat dog : hund bull : toro horse : zald rooster : galo wolf : wilk fox : kitsen deer : dir Pig : muc bird : xori lion : love tiger : tigre zebra : zebre donkey : burro eagle : aquile human : human fish : rybe crocodile : krocodile mouse : mys bear : barz falcon : feycon dragon = drake bat : haqe 5 : body : corp head : hoag belly : sele back : dase leg : amme arm : brase foot : fidd hand : mind eye : oye skin : pau tongue : rowze blood : blaod heart : cryze brain : myng skull : stolt lung : pulmon stomach : stomace bone : donke Lexicon Old ich humins it barner freyr og equol on dignitid og loy. Z'it suduing cum raeson og consciens og prhybez act de ongos unds oter on eyn ezpirit vore fraternitid.